


Better Than Sex

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [2]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Neil recalls the time Gloira moaned in pleasure because Charlie recited her poetry.





	Better Than Sex

"This is better than sex!" Neil clearly remembers Gloria moaning as Charlie recited lines of poetry, and apparently it's worked for Knox too. So here he is, sat on the window still, thinking up lines.

"This is hopeless," he sighs. How can he sum up his feelings in perfect poetry when even he doesn't know them?

This is the eleventh piece he's scribbled out and screwed up.

Days later, Charlie stumbles across one of the pieces, and after untangling it, reads with a grin. After their meeting, Charlie grabs Neil;  
"That," he smiles, holding the poem, "was better than sex"


End file.
